witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Where the Cat and Wolf Play...
Where the Cat and Wolf Play...|image = Tw3 Where the Cat and Wolf play....jpg|region = Velen|location = Oreton Honorton|reward = 250 / ?? |level = 25|previous = Contract: The Beast of Honorton|next = Take What You Want|enemies = Ghouls Alghouls Gaetan}}Where The Cat And Wolf Play... is a name for secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. It is one of the 16 free DLCs for the game, that was released on July 3, 2015. As usually, Geralt of Rivia sees in Oreton a contract on a notice board saying that there is a monster in the nearby village of Honorton, but the only thing he finds a mysterious massacre has occurred here. Journal Entry : Life in Velen is not easy. Bandits and monsters prowl the woods. Armies trample the fields and raid the granaries. Disease is on everyone's lips - literally. Yet, as the popular saying in those parts went, nothing's so bad that it can't get worse - the truth of which the inhabitants of Honorton learned in the most brutal way possible. Their entire village was murdered, leaving only necrophages to walk the paths between its huts. : Geralt would often state that every witcher contract is the same. Read a notice, find who posted it, argue over the reward, seek out witnesses, etc., ad nauseam. I, however, always held that beneath these superficial similarities lay an ocean of difference. For example, Geralt would sometimes discover his employers had brought the beast upon themselves, while other times he'd learn killing the monster in question was but part of someone's larger (usually nefarious) scheme. And once, in Honorton... Ah, now that was another contract altogether. : It turned out the brutal perpetrator of the massacre of Honorton was not a monster nor even a bandit, but one of Geralt's fellow practitioners - a witcher from the ill-famed School of the Cat. : Gaetan, a witcher from the School of the Cat, murdered people he had sworn to protect. They themselves were, to say the least, not without sin - instead of showing due gratitude for his completion of a dangerous contract, they had tried to take his life in an underhanded manner. : If Geralt decided to spare Gaetan :: Be that as it may, if the matter had been put before a judge, Gaetan would have surely ended on the gallows. But Geralt was no judge. He was a witcher. : If Geralt decided to kill Gaetan :: Geralt held his duty was to protect sentient beings from threats no others could vanquish - no matter whether the beings in question were cheats or saints. Gaetan had proven himself just such a threat, so Geralt paid no heed to his justifications and killed the fellow witcher. : As for the little girl who was the sole survivor of the massacre, the witcher did the only thing he could - he took her to her kin. He then bid farewell, hoping she would be given a warm nook to sleep in and a bowl of nourishing vittles every evening. Walkthrough * Explore the village using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to find the girl. * Follow the tracks in the stone circle using yoru Witcher Senses * Follow the School of the Cat witcher's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Escort the girl from Honorton to her relatives in Oreton. Trivia * A bonus 4 which can acquired for convincing the old auntie to take Millie under her wings.